


Zip Me Up

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, very soft cozy winter content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Dan has to go out and Noah helps him with his coat.Also includes a hint of this prompt from NeelyO "Noah surprises Dan with a cozy night in when he thought they had to go out to some event."
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	Zip Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gray for the beta/help/validation, as usual

“It’s cold and I don’t know why I agreed to this, especially since we have dinner with your family tonight,” Dan whines, putting on his shoes, feeling disgruntled. “I don’t know why Amy is insisting on seeing this movie today.” 

Noah sits up then and watches Dan put on his coat.  _ Ugh.  _ Dan hates this coat, the zipper is so finicky, but it’s January in Toronto and this is the warmest coat he has. 

“Hey,” Noah’s standing in front of him now and Dan drops the edges of the coat.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“I think,” Noah says stepping closer, “I can help you.”

“Oh, can you?” Dan teases back.

Noah leans in and kisses him, quickly, really just a light brush of his lips against Dan’s.

He picks up the two ends of Dan’s coat and fits the zipper together, effortlessly, and so so slowly slides it up Dan’s chest, his eyes following the zipper, Dan watching Noah focus intently on the task at hand. Dan feels warm and flustered from the coat and the attention. 

Noah pauses to make sure Dan’s scarf is properly positioned and then zips him up the last little bit, smoothing his hand across Dan’s shoulders.

“Can’t have you catching a cold,” Noah murmurs.

Dan shakes his head. “Nope. Can’t have that.”

Noah pulls the toque off his own head, revealing a mess of post-filming curls that have been allowed to grow back in. He looks at Dan, raising his eyebrows and Dan gives a little smile and nods. 

Noah’s face breaks into a smile, his ears ticking up a little, and he gently places his toque onto Dan’s head, pulling it down then back a little, the way Dan likes to wear it. 

“Perfect. Nice and toasty.” Noah taps Dan’s glasses back into place, from where they slipped to during the woolen coronation. 

“Thanks.” Dan’s voice is barely a whisper. Noah has a way of making him feel so loved it’s almost unbearable.

“Go. Have fun. And when you get home, we’ll do it all in reverse.” 

“That sounds—really nice.”

“It will be.” Noah kisses him and pushes him toward the door.

**

Following his afternoon with Amy, Dan walks back in and the apartment smells amazing—like bacon and the million onions Noah can’t help but add to everything. Noah’s stirring a pot and sipping wine and his face goes soft and happy when Dan appears.

“What’s—what’s going in here? It smells amazing.” Dan reaches down to greet Red, and waits for Noah’s answer.

Noah laughs, stirring  _ whatever  _ is that pot. “Well the bad news is, my mom has a cold so dinner is postponed.”

Dan furrows his eyebrows. “Is she okay?”

“Yeah, she just wants to sleep it off. She said it’s nothing some cough syrup and eucalyptus oil won’t fix.” Noah sets down the wooden spoon, and comes around to the living room to greet Dan.

“Okay,” Dan says carefully, avoiding the essential oil minefield. “You’ll add the new date to our calendar.”

“Always do.” Noah smirks, because they both know he does  _ not. _

True to his word, Noah reaches up and slowly unzips Dan’s jacket. “How,” Noah starts, smoothing his hands across Dan’s chest, “is Amy?” Noah gently takes Dan’s coat off him and sets it on what has become the coat chair, much to Dan’s chagrin.

Dan starts to answer but Noah’s fingers are brushing against his neck as he unwinds Dan’s scarf. Dan swallows, trying to feign some sort of  _ nonchalance,  _ and not seem like after all this time the lightest brush of Noah’s thick fingers against his neck can send him. “She’s—good. The movie was good. It was good.”

“Good.” Noah smirks again and tosses Dan’s scarf on top of his coat. “That’s  _ good _ .”

Once Noah has carefully divested Dan of all his layers, Noah settles his hands on Dan’s hips, pulling him closed until they’re pressed up against each other. 

Noah looks at him and slowly blinks a few times, before smoothing his hand over Dan’s head and pulling off the toque he placed there this morning. Noah throws that off to the side too, and then his hand is back, gently cupping Dan’s jaw.

“Missed you,” he whispers against Dan’s mouth, nudging Dan with his nose.

“Missed  _ you _ ,” Dan admits into the space between them and then Noah’s closing the gap and his lips are against Dan’s, warm and sweet and tasting faintly of wine. Noah gets a hand around the back of his neck and angles Dan the way he wants him, which is also exactly the way Dan wants to be kissed, lazy and deep and a little dirty.

Noah eventually pulls back, having kissed the last of whatever chill was leftover away, and Dan feels as flushed as Noah looks. “I made us pasta e fagioli. And opened a good Barolo, one of the ones Sarah gave us. I thought, maybe we could stay in? Eat on the sofa?”

Dan started nodding vigorously about halfway through, it feels like ages since they’ve had a night like this, just the two of them, time to do whatever they want. “That sounds—yes.”

Noah drags him over to the stove and hums approvingly when they get close enough for him to peek into the pot. He gives it a quick stir and then is carefully holding the wooden spoon up for Dan to taste. 

Dan closes his eyes, it’s fucking delicious. Dan makes a not-so-quiet  _ mmm _ as he swallows and when he opens his eyes again Noah is watching him, a small pleased smile on his face. “So you approve?”

“Noah—it’s so good I’ll even let you pick the movie.”


End file.
